


A Drink, A Dance, and A Boy

by NikAdair



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged up Klance, after college setting, college lovers klance, distanced klance, reunited klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: It’d been years since Keith had had an semblance of an actual relationship, spending his weekends at a local club near his apartment. Something about tonight felt different, important, and his night at the club brings about something he never thought he’d have again.





	A Drink, A Dance, and A Boy

The thing with clubs and bars is that people don’t need to know the others there to have a good time. A drink at the bar, a song played a little too loud and felt a little too strongly, and two bodies close together, lost in their own world. It’s a weird phenomenon, and yet people seem to enjoy it. At least, that’s what Keith has witnessed. People coming alone and leaving with a stranger, only to do it again. A strange phenomenon, and not one he thought he’d ever participate in.

And yet, something about this night was different. Maybe it was the clear night sky with the stars blinking in and out of existence as if they were fairies flitting between leaves. Maybe it was the way his ripped jeans and tee hugged his body just right. Maybe it was the way his playlist seemed to bring something inside him to life. Whatever it was, Keith felt it in his whole body, and it was both exhilarating and frightening.

The club wasn’t too far from his apartment, a ten minute walk away at most. He didn’t bother bringing his bike, didn’t find it necessary. He still wore his leather gloves though. A common piece on his body, but not something he’d leave home without. The leather was familiar and comfortable, and to him, it really brought his outfit together.

The summer warmth clung to his skin, a second layer that kept the chill of the breeze away. Keith’s pace slowed as he walked, and he reveled in the way it felt. Everything seemed so perfect, and he took a second to let it wash over him, smiling slightly as he did. He took a deep breath, his lungs filling with crisp air and leaving him feeling awake and alive.

He could hear the bass of the club’s music as he neared, feeling it deep in his chest. A  _ thump _ that resonated in his ribs and in his heart, filling his body with the feeling of music in his bones. He could also hear the chatter of people milling about outside the building, talking to one another, more spilling out from inside. A buzz that lay underneath the music, but clearly there. Laughter rang out above, several different voices laughing almost in unison.

Coloured lights flashed in a moment, switching through the spectrum in sync with the music, lighting people up in a rainbow of light. Glow sticks flitted across the dance floor as bodies moved and danced. Keith kept to the outer edge of the room, finding his way to the bar. The air was warm and sticky, a vast contrast to the cool air outside, and he could already feel sweat beading up on his skin. He pulled his hair into a low ponytail, pulling it off his skin.

“Hey there Keith, want your usual?” a voice said as Keith leaned on the bar. He looked up, seeing Matt standing in front of him, smiling at him.

“Is that even a question?” Keith said, humour lacing his voice. Matt laughed, turning and reaching towards a bottle of whiskey. He pulled a glass out from under the counter and filled it with a few ice cubes before pouring the liquor in. Amber filled the glass, moisture instantly coating the outside of the glass. Matt slid the drink over to him, and Keith took a long drink. Sweetness rolled over his tongue, and he closed his eyes, smiling at the taste.

Matt laughed and shook his head, moving down the bar to another customer. Keith rolled his eyes slightly, turning to look at the dancers. This is how he spent a lot of weekends - leaned up against the bar, watching the people that would come and go. While he has been a part of various hookups at this particular club, none were more than a one night stand. He soon grew bored of it and decided to stay at the bar. It definitely didn’t stop people from walking over, buying him a drink, and inviting him over.

He took another drink from his glass, and a flash of blue walked past him, a blink of colour shining before being drowned out in the ever changing lights. Keith set his nearly empty glass down, his eyes scanning the crowd for that blue again. Something about it felt like it was pulling him towards it, an urge to find the source of the colour.

There it was again, off to his right, moving further into the crowd. Keith pushed off the bar, weaving his way towards the colour. A need to find the person who was accompanied by the colour. A want to find the source of this feeling. Something about this person was drawing him towards them, something that felt like a mistake to ignore. A little further, that’s all he had to go before finding his mystery person.

His blue settling in the corner of the room, the blue stick necklaces lighting up his features with shadows. The light barely filtered over to him, just enough to allow Keith to make out vague features. Tall, slender, wearing jeans and a crop top and plaid shirt. Bracelets littered his right wrist and what looked to be a bandana wrapped around his left. A snapback shadowed the top of his face, but the blue of the necklaces made his eyes shine - crystal blue eyes scanning the crowd, as though searching for someone.

He caught Keith’s eyes, and a smile grew on his lips. Keith paused where he stood, his heart pounding in his ears and warmth flooding through his veins. He’d know that smile anywhere. “Lance,” he breathed out. Lance pushed himself off the wall, gliding towards him. Keith blinked, and suddenly the boy was in front of him.

“Been a while, hasn’t it Kogane?” Lance said, leaning close. His voice was soft, but it drowned out the voices and music around him. Keith couldn’t speak, couldn’t breath. The smell of vanilla and spice washed over him, and he felt light headed. Lance’s chuckled sounding like bell’s caught in the breeze. “Still quite the talker.”

Keith shook his head, blinking a few times. “What are you doing here?” His voice was barely a whisper, and he didn’t know if Lance had heard him. But the tilt of his head told him he did.

“Something about tonight told me I needed to come down here.” Lance took a step closer to him. “You know, since we graduated, it’s been a lonely life.” A hand wrapped around his, and like second nature, Keith laced his fingers with Lance’s.

“You could’ve texted,” Keith said, taking a step closer. Lance laughed, throwing his head back. That laugh that always pulled a smile from Keith.

“Believe me, I tried. But someone forgot to tell me they’d changed their number.” Keith looked away apologetically. Lance’s other hand found its way to his cheek, and Keith looked at him. Lance smiled at him, holding his gaze.

It was like the world around them melted away. Memories of nights spent with him - movie nights and study days and coffee shop trips and intimate moments that he held close to his heart - flooded through his mind. A separate life that they’d had while in college. His heart ached for those moments again.

Lance dropped his hand from his cheek, tightening his hand and pulling Keith through the crowd. He followed closely, focusing on the feeling of Lance’s hand in his. They made their way out of the building, the night having grown cooler as it drew on. It brought clarity to Keith’s mind.

They walked around the corner of the building, the bass ever present, but drowned out by the beating of Keith’s heart. It was quieter here, two boys alone in the night. They kept walking, hand in hand, towards the park they’d spent countless nights. The moon was high in the sky, and it illuminated Lance’s features, making him look mythical, ethereal, magical. Lance caught him staring, and winked. Keith’s heart went wild.

They stopped at a bench on the far side of the park. Familiarity had them sitting how they’d always sat - Lance on bench, stretched across, and Keith sat on the back, his legs acting like a cage for Lance’s. Keith’s head buzzed, and he couldn’t keep his eyes off of Lance. It’d been a few years since he’d seen him, but he was just a beautiful as ever, if not more.

“You know a picture lasts longer,” Lance said, breaking the silence. Keith’s cheeks flushed and he ducked his head, listening to Lance laugh. “My, the mighty Keith sure is bashful, isn’t he?” A foot nudged his leg, and Keith peeked at him. Lance had a soft smile on his lips - those soft, sweet lips that he’d kissed a lifetime and could never get enough. Lance’s eyes flickered down to his own, and Keith slid down onto the bench.

Lance pulled his legs under him, and Keith moved closer. His hands found their way to Lance’s knees, and Lance moved closer, closing the space between them. Keith’s gaze flickered between Lance’s lips and his eyes, silently asking for permission. The soft smile he got was all the answer he needed. He slowly closed the space between them, and it felt like everything melted away.

His lips were soft, smooth, tasting of sugar and alcohol. They moved with a familiarity that came with hours and hours of memories. Lance’s hands moved to the back of his head, his fingers wrapping themselves in his hair. He tugged out his hair tie, pushing up into his hair, his nails softly scratching his scalp. Keith let out a noise, his hands squeezing Lance’s knees.

Lance laughed softly into the kiss, pulling away and resting his forehead on Keith’s. They both panted slightly, pupils blown as they looked at each other. “I’ve missed that,” Lance whispered softly. Keith nodded, knowing that he didn’t have to say anything for Lance to know he felt the same. “Come on, let’s head back to my place.” It wasn’t a question, and Keith couldn’t refuse even if he wanted to.

That’s the thing about bars and clubs. People come and go with strangers, only to do it all again. But Keith? He’d gone with a feeling of something happening that night. Lance had been that thing. That something that had pulled Keith to the club that night. Walking with him, knowing that the boy he’d loved was back, that was what had made following his feelings oh so worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> A little self indulgent fic I wrote while sleep deprived and listening to Andy Black early this morning. It did start out with one idea and morphed into another, but I’m still really happy with how it came out. I hope you liked it!


End file.
